1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing sugar cane and in particular to an apparatus and method of processing sugar cane stalks.
A sugar cane stalk consists of a film of wax on an epidermis material which covers a harder casing material called the rind, and a core enclosed by the rind. The core is a softer fibrovascular material and juices. All elements of the stalk, except the wax hold juices in varying quantities and composition, with the core holding the major portion of the sugar juices, as well as the fibrovascular material consisting of soft fibres and a cell-like material, which, when dried, forms a pith-like material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The problem involved in the processing a sugar cane are (i) orientation of the stalks, (ii) cleaning of the stalks and (iii) milling of the stalks, i.e., separating of the elements of the stalks to obtain the sugar juices. These problems are solved with varying degrees of success by methods and apparatus disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,944; 3,657,510; and 3,567,511, all issued to S. E. Tilby on Mar. 2, 1971, and 3,976,498, issued to S. E. Tilby et al on Aug. 24, 1976.